


The Treasure Hunt

by siyeonslayer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: And they fight, Bromance, F/F, Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Singbin, flying pirate ship, or not?, some scenes could become graphic in the future, they have swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: Dami is one of the most powerful and feared pirates of all times. With Siyeon always by her side, they hunt the biggest treasures: their kind though, are very different.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	The Treasure Hunt

Darkness and humidity were the only things in the cave, the silence so deafening that made Dami wonder if she had taken the wrong route as she navigated through the sky:  _ “Impossible” _ she thought,  _ “why would the Gemini give me the wrong coordinates?” _

Feet stepping on hard rock were the only thing breaking the peace of that place, the humidity filling their lungs and soaking their skin, the clothes becoming stickier on the limbs.

“It’s hard to breathe… and the smell is unbearable.” with one hand on her sword and the other closing her nose, Siyeon was right behind her captain, following her steps. “Anything odd so far?” asked the shorter woman, “Musk, and lichens. I don’t smell anything about the  _ treasure. _ ”

Dami kept walking in front of the purple-haired woman; her ears ready to capture every sound that weren’t their steps and the drops of water falling regularly on the ground.

“Do you think this is an easy catch?” Siyeon asked suddenly, fidgeting with an amulet in the shape of a wolf head, chained at the sword handle, “You don’t usually communicate directly with the Above, what made you get in contact with one of them?”

“I already told you about it, it’s a long story. You’ll know once we get back to the flying ship.” the tone was cold, so cold that Siyeon could’ve bet that the sudden shiver on her spine wasn’t due to the amount of water her clothes were absorbing. She could only exhale, it wasn’t the first time she got such a reply, “Promise it this time.” At hearing those words, Dami stopped on her track, facing her companion whose gaze was firm, just as piercing as her’s, “I’m serious. Every time I ask you to explain things to me, you always postpone it.”

“Siyeon-”

“Promise.”

A captain should never look down while facing a member of the crew, it would just mean weakness and lack of leadership, but Siyeon wasn’t just a crewmember: she was the most important thing she has ever had in her life, the only person she could allow herself to show the weak side. The grip on her sword tightened, and before turning back to their research she just said, “I promise. Now be quiet and focus on the smell.”

  
  


Short of breath and pearls of sweat on their foreheads, they finally found the  _ treasure: _ it was at the deepest part of the cave, a creature two meters and a half tall, placed right at the middle of a swamp, its body covered in slime and the intense putrefied smell made Siyeon’s eyes water, giving her major difficulties in focusing on every  _ treasure's  _ weakest point: the neck. The head was covered with several black eyes with a yellow cross replacing the iris.

Dami, on the other hand, started to think about a strategy: they had already tried to attack simultaneously but, due to her crewmate’s limited sight, they missed the chance to get rid of it in no time.

The creature suddenly spoke, its voice extremely high pitched: “Many pirates tried to kill me, many of you filthy insignificant beings attempted to gain my treasure,” it brought the hands on its chest, fingers boring into the skin and showing its insides, revealing what it kept in custody: tons of golden coins and a very elaborated sceptre. “no one survived, but I have to admit that each one of them was very delicious, especially because pirates are never boring.” The mouth wasn’t visible, but the biggest eyes on its head formed two half-moons: it was smiling, “Instead of being me playing with  _ food, _ it’s the  _ food _ playing with me.” The laughter sent shivers down the two women’s backs.

Dami tried to run towards Siyeon, but stopped midway avoiding the attack from the living slime; she jumped avoiding more attacks and getting closer to her friend hidden behind a wall: “Siyeon, are you okay?”

“I can’t see shit, having blurry eyes is worse than not seeing at all” she kept rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears without much success. The blue-haired captain took off her headband and wrapped it around her crewmate’s head, hiding her eyes under the yellow cloth, “Better?”

“I feel like my senses got enhanced- hey!!” Siyeon only felt being pulled by the back of her robe and a strong explosion, with pieces of rock falling back on the ground. “Can you please focus?! Especially now that your senses are  _ enhanced _ .”

Dami decided to distract the  _ treasure _ by acting as bait: she ran towards the creature, slid under its legs and jumped high, right behind it. She almost got hit by a column of slime coming from the ground; right after landing on the ground, she had to avoid balls of toxic mud shot from its back, forcing her to find a temporary hidden spot so that she could regain her breath. Still with the sword in her hands, she peeked to see where Siyeon could be at, wincing when she felt her right next to her: "Siyeon what the fuck are you doing?!" she gritted her teeth trying to regain her composure, "How did you even get here without me hearing you, huh?"

"I'm a lot more self-conscious of the sounds I make, and even with this disgusting smell, I manage to distinguish yours."

"So I guess you got used to it by now."

"I observed the fight between you two, and we need a plan because we can't waste our energies. We have to survive." she said putting a hand on Dami's shoulder, gaining all of her attention, "If you have noticed, the  _ treasure _ has many eyes: at first I thought that it would enhance the sight skill, but then I noticed that only two work, and are the biggest ones, which means-"

"- the others are fake" the captain's gears started functioning as soon as she regained some strength "and by how it fights, I presume that it can't move the legs because they're planted on the ground."

  
  


"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!! I may be old and strong but my patience has its limits." The creature looked around, not finding a single glimpse of the duo, then the sound of a whistle coming from above got its attention, allowing it to shoot more balls of toxic mud in that direction, "Wrong spot, flyboy" yelled Siyeon as she kept running down the pathway, taking a deep breath and reciting in her head " _ Third poomsae. Fangs of the wolf" _ : the blue blade seemed surrounded by the image of the head of a wolf, ready to attack; just like a wolf, the purple-haired woman jumped towards the monster, sword pointed straight at the center of the neck, ready to cut the head off. 

The  _ treasure _ didn't manage to counterattack that the head got cut, but from behind: given the limited ability to fight, Siyeon offered to play the bait this time, and as soon as she would attack it, Dami would've taken the chance to chop its head off with one of her techniques.

The head flew from the body, drowning in the filthy water of the swamp, while the body would slowly disintegrate, revealing piece after piece the hidden richness.

Siyeon took off the piece of cloth from her face, giving it back to Dami: "The smell of putrefaction disappeared. Thank you for thinking about covering my eyes."

"You will always have my back, don't thank me." The captain couldn't help but smile at her longtime friend, "Let's go back to our Somnia with some of this  _ bling bling _ , so the rest of the crew can help out while we rest and pick the next treasure to destroy."


End file.
